


Inspiration

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-12
Updated: 2010-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean never tires of looking at Elijah, either in person or in photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration of Elijah Wood's 29th birthday.

Sean never got tired of looking at Elijah. Even though he was living with the real thing, he couldn't resist looking at him captured on film or in digital images. He kept a huge collection of photos on his computer, casual shots, as well as publicity photos from Elijah's movies. He even had all the magazines for which Elijah had done what Sean thought of as _fashion shoots_. He knew Elijah would make fun of him if he knew, so Sean kept them hidden away, taking them out only when he was sure he'd be alone.

It amazed him how much the man he loved had changed during the ten-year period since they'd first met. From the earliest days, when even at eighteen Elijah had still looked like a kid, throughout his 20's when all the changes to his wardrobe and his hair had played their part in helping him develop his own unique style.

But now those 20's were almost over. Elijah had turned twenty-nine today, and Sean saw was no trace of the boy from those early photos. Now there was only an incredibly beautiful man. Sean knew handsome was the term normally applied to men, but it just didn't do his lover justice. When it came to Elijah, beautiful was the only adjective that would do.

Sean opened the folder that contained photos from Elijah's latest film, _The Romantics_, and as he studied one of Elijah looking straight into the camera looking absolutely devilish, wondered aloud, "How does he _do_ that?"

"How does who do what?" came Elijah's voice from behind him.

"Y-you're here," Sean stuttered, flustered by Elijah's sudden appearance. "I...ah...thought you were busy with Simian business."

"Since it's my birthday, Irish, I'm putting business aside today," Elijah said, coming up to stand beside him. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Nothing," Sean responded hastily. He began to close his laptop, but Elijah caught the lid and opened it again.

When he saw his own image looking out at him from the computer screen, Elijah snorted. "Fuck, Seanie, don't you see enough of me in person without looking at pictures?"

Embarrassed, Sean came up with the first excuse he could think of. "Just trying to get a few pointers for _my_ next photo shoot."

Both surprise and humor came into Elijah's eyes. "Cool. How can I help?"

Sean sighed. He'd expected Elijah to blow him off, but since he hadn't, Sean found himself forced to play out the scene. "Take this one," he said, indicating the same photo he'd been looking at when Elijah had interrupted him. "You look like you're thinking about something that makes you happy, something you're inviting the photographer to guess. It's both intimate and unsettling. How are you able to get that across?"

 

[ ](http://s153.photobucket.com/albums/s213/lijahscribe/?action=view&current=Devilish-1-1.jpg)

 

Elijah leaned down to study the screen, then gave Sean the same look he wore in the photo. "It's simple, Seanie," he replied. "When the photographer points his camera at me, I just remember how it feels when you kiss me."

"I'll have to give that a try," Sean said wryly, "but I think I'll need to refresh my memory first." Cupping his hand behind Elijah's neck, he pulled Elijah's face down to his and brought their mouths together for a deep, satisfying kiss. "Happy birthday, Elijah."


End file.
